A Special gift for you
by Taeminho597
Summary: A short fanfiction Mingry (Mingming and Jerry) of Seventeen for special Jerry Birthday. YAOI. Hope u like. :)


**A Special gift for you**

**Mingming Pov**

Hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Juni, tanggal dimana 'dia' berulang tahun yang ke 17. Di tanggal ini pula tepat 1 tahun yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku, dan itu semua karena kesalahan besar yang ku perbuat padanya.

"Yak Mingming! Berhenti melamun saat latihan!"tiba-tiba suara Seungcheol mengintrupsi lamunanku tentang'nya'. Aish, dia leader yang sangat galak, meskipun terkadang dia baik.

"Arraseo"jawabku malas

**Author Pov**

Mingming kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Mingming adalah salah satu anggota dari boyband bernama Seventeen yang akan debut tahun ini, boyband ini beranggotakan 15 namja tampan, ingat bukan Seventeen yang berasal dari Indonesia. Mereka berasal dari Seoul dan mereka ada dibawah naungan Pledis Entertaiment.

**Skip Time**

Tepat pukul 17.00 KST, mereka selesai latihan untuk single debut mereka. Mereka pun kembali ke dorm mereka.

"Ah lelahnya"ucap Doyoon

"Ne, tapi kita harus tetap semangat"balas Seokmin sambil memamerkan eye smile nya.

"Ini, minumlah"Seungcheol member sebotol air mineral kepada Doyoon

"Gomawo, Seungcheol-ah"balas Doyoon

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo"Seungcheol berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Doyoon, menggoda Doyoon eoh?

"Yak. Apa-apaaan kau ini"Doyoon yang kesal karena di godan –lebih tepatnya malu– oleh Seungcheol pun melemparkan bantal yang ada disebelah nya ke arah Seungcheol

"Appo"Teriak Seungcheol

"Rasakan"ejek Doyoon dengan sadisnya

"Yah. Doyoonie hyung Seungcheol hyung berhenti bertengkar, apa kalian tidak ingat jika kalian itu leader kami?"lerai Mingyu

Doyoon dan Seungcheol pun langsung berhenti bertengkar.

"Mereka membuatku iri"gumam Mingming lalu dengan lemas Mingming menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya.

**Mingming Pov**

Melihat betapa dekat nya Seungcheol dan Doyoon membuat ku iri dan sekaligus membuatku teringat dengan'nya'. Harusnya hari ini aku bisa memberikan kado spesial untuknya, karena ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17.

Ah, benar. Aku harus membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuknya agar dia kembali kepadaku. Bagaimana kalau aku menyanyi? Atau Dance? Sepertinya menyanyi lebih baik. Tapi, aku tak tau lagu apa yang bagus dan tepat. Sebaiknya aku melihat daftar lagu yang ada di ponsel ku dulu.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian . . .**_

Akhirnya aku menemukan lagunya, aku memilih lagu Comeback When You Hear This Song milik 2PM.

Aku menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk membuat kado spesial untuknya, dan sebelumnya pun aku sudah membersihkan tubuhku. Aku pun memandangi wajahku didepan cermin, ah aku sangat tampan. -_-

Ehem

_I noreul deudko do-rawah_

_I noreul deudko do-rawah_

_isseul ttaen mollasseo_

_tteona-goseodo mollasseo_

_hajiman shi-gani chinan hueya kkaedadke dweheosseo_

_nu-gureul mannado_

_kyesong ni saenggagi naseo_

_cheomcheom duryeowo jyeosseo neol bonaen ge jalmothan il kataseo_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, namun aku mengabaikannya dan terus bernyanyi.

_eotteo-khae na dwiineujke ijewah_

_neol bonaen geol huhwehha-go it-janha_

_neoreul u-llyeo nohko tashi dollyeo seul jashini eop-seo hajiman_

Aku melihat Seungcheol hyung, Doyoon hyung, Seokmin, Jihoon, dan Hansol berjalan kearah ku

_Give me one more chance_

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Seungcheol mengucapkan sebaris kata, ah tepatnya sebaris lirik. Aku tersenyum tipis

_i norael deudko do-rawah_

_i norael deudko do-rawah_

_i norael deudko do-rawah_

_eodi-e it-deun nu-guwah it-deun_

Dengan eye smile nya Seokmin menyanyi dengan merdunya.

_jalmothaesseuni do-rawah_

_huhwehhanikka do-rawah_

_i norael deudko do-rawah_

_eodi-e it-deun nu-guwah it-deunji_

Kali ini giliran Doyoon hyung, dia terlihat sangat imut dan tampan saat bernyanyi, Seungcheol hyung sangat beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hatinya.

_eodi-kkaji ka-nni _

_imi mami do-raseo-nni_

_na ttae-mune dachin gaseumi ttakttakha-ge da kudeo-nni_

_eotteo-khae na dwiineujke ijewah_

_neol bonaen geol huhwehha-go it-janha_

_neoreul ullyeo nohgo dasi dollyeo seul_

_jasini eobseo hajiman_

Aku sedikit kagum dengan suara Jihoon

_Give me one more chance_

Dan kali ini aku mendengar Hansol yang menyanyikan bagian tersebut.

i norael deudgo dorawa

i norael deudgo dorawa

i norael deudgo dorawa

eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeun

jal motaesseuni dorawa

huhoeha nikka dorawa

i norael deudgo dorawa

eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeunji

Aku bernyanyi sambil memejamkan kedua mataku, mengingat kembali kenangan ku bersamanya.

_Baby Stop naege dorawa naegen_

_neo hana raneun geol algo itjanha_

_jalmotan geo ara maja niga nareul_

_tteonaja maja geuriumi_

_jara gamjeongi cha olla_

_ije nan neo hana bakke molla_

_geu dongan wae i mareul_

_motaetneunji molla_

_mianhae geurigo saranghae_

Seungcheol hyung dan Hansol bergantian.

_i norael deudgo dorawa_

_i norael deudgo dorawa_

_i norael deudgo dorawa_

_eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeun_

_jal motaesseuni dorawa_

_huhoeha nikka dorawa_

_i norael deudgo dorawa_

_eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeunji_

Dan lirik terakhir, kami nyanyikan bersama. Aku sangat tersentuh saat mereka membantu ku agar dapt membuatnya kembali. Aku sangat merindukannya. Jerry-ya, masih mau kah kau kembali bersama ku? Menjadi kekasihku? Menemani hari-hariku?

Tak terasa air mata yang kutahan sedari tadi keluar. Aku mematikan kamera ku. Aku tidak ingin Jerry melihat ku mengangis. Aku harus selalu kuat di hadapannya.

_Grep_

Tiba-tiba Doyoon hyung memelukku,

"Menangislah.. kami tau apa kamu rasakan, kami juga ingin 'dia' kembali."ucap Doyoon hyung sambil mengusap punggung ku.

"Ne, semoga video ini dapat membuatnya berubah pikiran dan kembali bersama kita"Seokmin hyung, aku sangat suka senyum mu itu. Begitu menenangkan.

"Ne. Gomawo"aku tersenyum tipis

**Skip time**

Semua nya telah kembali ke kamar masing2, yah kecuali Seokmin dan Jihoon karena mereka memang satu kamar dengan ku.

Sebelum tidur, aku menulis beberapa kata untuk melengkapi video itu.

_Dear, Jerry_

_Jerry-ya, aku sangat merindukan mu._

_Aku rindu pelukan mu, aku rindu masakanmu._

_Aku merindukan semua yang ada padamu._

_Dan kau tau?_

_Ternyata bukan aku saja yang merindukan mu._

_Semua teman-teman mu disini juga merindukan mu._

_Ma'af jika aku mengirim ini sehari setelah ulang tahunmu,_

_Dan ma'af Karena aku terlambat mengucapkan ini,_

_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_Saranghae_

_Mingming Yao,_

Jangan tertawa saat kau sudah selesai membaca surat ku ya! Aku memang tak bisa membuat kata-kata romantis. Dan hanya deretan kata itu yang sedang ada dipikiranku.

Aku melirik jam, pukul 22.00 KST, cukup malam sebaiknya aku tidur. Jaljayo.

_**1 Minggu kemudian . . . . **_

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengirimkan video itu ke rumah nya. mungkin dia sudah menerima dan melihatnya. Besok adalah hari dimana aku dan dia mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ah, aku selalu berharap dapat melihat kembali wajahnya saat terbangun di pagi hari.

_Paginnya . . ._

"Mingming Yao, ireonna"seseorang membangunkanku, suara nya sangat familiar. Seperti suara Jerry.

"Mingming, ireonna"kali ini pemilik suara seperti Jerry itu mengguncangkan tubuhku.

Aku membuka perlahan mataku, dan aku menemukan sosok Jerry tepat di depan wajah ku. Oh Tuhan, apakah aku bermimpi? Kalau iya, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Aku masih ingin menikmati mimpi ini lebih lama.

"Kenapa kau melamun eoh?"Jerry berbicara kepadaku. Oh Tuhan, ini adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah kau berikan. Terima Kasih Tuhan, setelah bangun nanti aku akan ke Gereja untuk mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepadamu.

"Yak, Mingming! Jauh-jauh aku datang kesini dan kau hanya melamun saat aku didepan mu? Lebih baik aku pulang"

"M-MWO?"jadi ini nyata? Kau benar ada di hadapanku?"aku sangat terkejut, aku menyentuh pipi tirus nya. aku merasakannya, ini nyata.  
"Ne, aku nyata. Aku ada di hadapanmu sekarang."balasnya. Refleks aku peluk erat tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi"mohonku

"Ne, asal kau berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan mu lagi"dia balas memeluk tubuhku. Aku merindukan wangi tubuhnya, perpaduan citrus dan lemon, sangat menenangkan.

"Arraseo. Jadi, mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku lagi?"aku mengecup kilat pipi nya

"Ne."ah, senangnya hatiku. Aku langsung memeluknya dan mengecup kilat bibir plum nya.

"Saranghae"ucapku

"Nado Saranghae"balasnya

'dasar tidak romantis, 'menembakku' di atas tempat tidurnya'gumamnya, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar.

"ahahahaha"

"eum, ngomong-ngomong. Aku sangat suka dengan kado pemberian mu minggu lalu. Meskipun terlambat satu hari"dia berkata 'sangat suka' namun diakhir kalimatnya dia malah manyindirku. Huh.

"Ne, mianhae lain kali aku tidak akan terlambat satu hari, tapi dua hari"candaku sambil berlari dan menghindari pukulannya"

"Yak!" dia belari mengejarku

_Pagi yang sangat ku nantikan datang,_

_Terima kasih Tuhan, telah mengirimkan salah satu malaikatmu kepadaku._

_Dia, Jerry. Aku sangat mencintainya._

_Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, dan melindunginya._

_Aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi._

_Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang telah ia berikan kepadaku._

_Saranghae, Jerry-ya._


End file.
